


times flies when its hot

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Diners, Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, its in a dark parking lot but yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: junhui meets a hot guy at a bar and one things just leads to anotherNote: REPOSTED. the cut off problem has been fixed.





	times flies when its hot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by junhaos newest insta pictures.....seriously....minghao leaning against that car made me having all sorts of feelings 
> 
> djsjfh the title doesnt mean anything its jut a combo of their captions on their pictures

Junhui did not usually take part in the sport of following strangers out into the parking lot but here he was doing just that. He left Wonwoo behind at the bar, being chatted up by a guy named Soonyoung, who was apparently Minghao’s close friend. Though when Soonyoung told them this, Minghao had just rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re roommates and we work at the same studio,” Minghao told them. 

 

“Hao! We’ve been friends since college!” 

 

Minghao had paid Soonyoung no mind and instead offered to buy Junhui another drink. 

 

Of course, Junhui wasn't a complete idiot. He and Wonwoo had a system, if he didn't come back or text him within an hour, call the police, and that was only part of it. Minghao led him by the hand to the back of the parking lot, his old car covered thickly by the dark night and shadows of the trees hanging overhead. It was a weird yellow orange color, a little rusty, and looked like it had just rolled off of a 1920’s conveyor belt. There were cars parked around Minghao’s and no way that anyone could see them from the bar, or even outside of it. Junhui watched as Minghao took out his keys and unlocked the door, and only then did he ask him, 

 

“Do you mind if I take a picture of your license plate?” 

 

“I promise I’m not gonna kidnap you,” Minghao said, seriously. “But if it makes you feel safer, go right ahead.” 

 

Junhui took pictures of the front and back plates, and then a few more of the car and area in general and sent them to Wonwoo’s phone. 

 

_ Wonwon: _  got it! 

 

Junhui shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked towards Minghao, who went to grab the rusted handle, but Junhui grabbed his hand, fingers gentle, and turned him around so his back was up against the car. Minghao watched him, eyebrow raised in question, a smirk already growing on his face as if he already knew what Junhui wanted to do. 

 

Junhui dropped to his knees in front of Minghao, looking up at him. He was so unbelievably hot, Junhui couldn't think of another word for him. He was wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans and one of those annoying black gray tank tops that showed off his defined biceps and his collarbones. His brown hair was parted in the front and showed off the defined angles of his facial structure and all of its glorious features, he had a watch on his left wrist and two small thick hoop earrings in his ears, a necklace hanging around his neck and occasionally dipping down into his shirt depending on his movements. A man who knew how to accessorize...Junhui could come right then. 

 

Nevermind. He could also call him cute. Minghao was cute when his smirk melted away and he smiled down at Junhui. 

 

Junhui made eye contact with Minghao’s zipper and slowly pulled it down, excitement shooting through him. Minghao swatted his hands off and undid his shorts quickly, allowing them to slip easily down his thighs, his freed cock already hard and red and unrestrained by any underwear. Junhui grabbed Minghao’s cock by the base and pumped his heavy length a few times, sighing in pleasure at the hardening happening underneath his fingers,  before wrapping his mouth around the head, something in his abdomen clenching tightly when Minghao groaned and leaned further into the side of the car. Junhui took more of Minghao’s cock into mouth, letting it slide further in, taking every inch that Minghao had to offer him, until it was hitting the back of his throat, choking him just enough that he liked it and whined around his girth. Minghao grunted each time his tip hit the back of Junhui’s throat, he grabbed fistfuls of the boy's hair in his hands and pulled, head tilting back, neck arched, as he rolled his hips up into his open mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” Minghao grunted. 

 

Junhui moaned in reply, vibrations shooting up Minghao’s cock and making him hiss. Junhui adjusted the placement of his knees and bobbed his head quickly, sucking harshly on the head whenever it touched his lips, before slowly taking back everything in at a pace that must have been agonizing for Minghao. Junhui could tell from how his fingers were trembling in his hair, even as he held onto tied dyed strands so tightly they might have been ripped from his scalp, how desperately he just wanted to use Junhui as he wanted. Junhui looked up at him, their eyes met, and Junhui pulled off with a pop, voice already husky as he said, 

 

“You can do whatever you want,” Junhui said, which was, perhaps, a little too open. But Minghao seemed to understand what Junhui had meant once he took him back in his mouth and looked at him, eyes needy and encouraging. Gently, slowly at first, Minghao moved his hips so his cock was fucking up into Junhui’s willingly mouth, his grip on Junhui’s hair loosened and he slowly became more vocal, letting out deep, chest rumbling moans that made shivers spark up and down Junhui’s spin. He was already leaking into his pants, and he thought he could get off just like that, just watching Minghao enjoy himself, just having him fuck his mouth. 

 

Minghao’s movement became rougher, faster, and Junhui stopped and let Minghao do as he pleased to him, let him use his mouth however he wanted. Minghao grabbed his hair harshly once again, and then started dragging his mouth up and down on his cock even as he fucked roughly into it. Junhui’s toes were curling, even as his own cock remained untouched. 

 

Junhui came in his pants before Minghao did, though the younger boy didn't last much longer than him, he came with a shout and filled Junhui’s mouth, and he swallowed it all down, not minding the bitter taste, even licking his lips, licking the leftover cum off of the tip Minghao’s cock.once he pulled off. Panting, Minghao reached down and wiped the mix of cum and spit off of Junhui’s chin and sucked it off of his own finger. 

 

Minghao helped him stand back up before he tucked himself back into his shorts. 

 

“Do-”

 

“I’m okay,” Junhui said, blushing. And Minghao gave that same smirk from before when he saw the wet spot at the front of Junhui’s pants. 

 

“That easy, baby?” Minghao teased. 

 

“Shut up,” Junhui said, though it came out more of a whine. His phone went off in his back pocket and Junhui took it out. 

 

Wonwon: {four attachments}

Wonwon:  _ Went back to his place  _

 

“Are you kidding me?” Junhui accidentally whined out loud. 

 

“Whats up?” 

 

“My ride left with your friend,” Junhui sighed.

 

“Wanna get something to eat?” Minghao asked him, seeming unbothered. 

 

They ended up at a small American styled place that was opened all night and a walking distance from the bar. It had white walls that were decorated by fluorescent signs hanging all over the place, two flat screens, and served their drinks in to-go cups. Junhui wasn't sure what to get, so he got what Minghao did and the two of them talked and sobered up together over veggie omelets, sausages, and hash browns. At first, Junhui felt shy, he looked up at Minghao from underneath his eyelashes as he sipped on the straw of his drink. Minghao put one of his feet in Junhui’s lap underneath the table and asked questions until Junhui had loosened up enough to look at him and even lead the conversation sometimes. They laughed about how their friends had ended up sleeping together and Minghao judged him for drinking Pepsi with his breakfast food. 

 

Before they knew it, it was three am and Minghao was offering him a place to sleep because sometime during their early breakfast Junhui had realized Wonwoo had his keys. They walked back to the bar together, and Minghao held the door open for him as he got into the passenger seat. 

 

So Junhui went home with Minghao, and they ended up fucking for real in his bed until the sun was peeking over the horizon. The apartment was quiet when they arrived, and they both intended to go right to sleep, but as soon as their pants were off one thing just led to another. Well, it was more like as soon as Junhui’s pants were off. Minghao started fondling his ass right away, then they started kissing and Minghao tossed him down on to the bed, standing over him as he undid his pants again and kicked them off onto the floor before climbing on top of Junhui, caging him in with his arms. Junhui moaned when Minghao kissed him, whimpered when he found the lube in his drawer and started fingering Junhui open slowly. His long fingers found all of Junhui’s sensitive spots with ease as if he had fingered him a thousand times before, breaking him apart until there were tears in his eyes and he was whining for Minghao’s cock, only then did he seemed pleased and pulled his fingers out. Minghao fucked him into the bed, Junhui’s legs thrown over his shoulders. Junhui made the most embarrassing high pitched noises of his life, Minghao just egging him on, encouraging him to be louder, to scream his name for him, telling him how pretty he looked taking his cock. Minghao groaned and moaned over him, kept using one of his hands to comb his hair out of his face, only for it to fall back down again. Junhui came again first, and just like before, it was embarrassing too easy to make him spill over the edge. After that, Junhui rode him and did his best to make Minghao just as desperate, but the bastard, so handsome, so hot, already knowing Junhui’s body annoyingly well, just grabbed him by the hips and fucked up into him until he really did cry and came all over both of them. 

 

Junhui didn't think they could do it anymore, but he was proven wrong. And it wasn't even Minghao’s fault. Minghao carried him into the shower because his legs were almost too shaky to walk, and as they stood underneath the spray of water together, Junhui started kissing him and asked for it again. 

 

Junhui didn't know how he still had any strength, but Minghao picked him up again, put those biceps of his to good use and fucked him against the cold tiles of the shower wall. The bathroom was steamy, the water hot, all of it going to waste as they went at it again out of reach of it. He wrapped his arms around Minghao’s neck and whimpered into his neck. At this point, he was already losing his voice, but Minghao shushed him, kissed him gently, and fucked him surprisingly softly. He was so considerate, taking in mind that Junhui’s body had already taken a lot that night. 

 

They were both dry coming at that point, but Junhui still whimpered Minghao’s name and Minghao still kissed his bruised lips when he came to his peek. Junhui  _ definitely  _ couldn't walk after that, and Minghao’s arms were numbing, so he half dragged Junhui back to bed after cleaning them up again once more. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Junhui remembered saying sleepily. 

 

Minghao let out a cute, squeaky laugh, and wrapped an arm around his waist. “So are you.” 

 

“I know we just met tonight, but I really like you,” Junhui said, just on the brink of sleep. 

 

“I like you, too,” Minghao whispered, and then Junhui fell asleep against the cool sheets, and so did Minghao not long after. 

 

When they woke up, Minghao let him borrow clean underwear because his were now ruined with crusted up cum, anan a oversized shirt, before he walked them both out into the kitchen for coffee. 

 

The sight that awaited them was hilarious. Soonyoung was bouncing around the kitchen, whistling and smiling, and Wonwoo was seated at the table looking like a complete disaster, like he had been hit by a car, his neck blue and purple, hair a mess, and scratches on his thighs. Junhui could only see them because Wonwoo was also sporting a borrowed pair of boxer briefs and a shirt that surprisingly fit him. Junhui giggled and hid his face in Minghao’s shoulder. 

 

Junhui and Wonwoo went home a little bit after two in the afternoon, both of them receiving kisses, numbers, and a  double date planned for next Friday before they left. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: moonsjunhuis  
> tumblr: moonsjunhui


End file.
